


Megatron's Tiny Spelunking Adventures

by TheBuggu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: I mean i'm not sure how else to describe Megatron getting up in Roddy's valve, Improper use of mass displacer by Megatron, M/M, Micro, Oviposition, Robutts being kinky, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, egg laying fun times, immobility kink I guess, majorly nsfw, multiple valves, reverse birthing kind of idk really? it makes sense in context, slightly dub con/non con because tentacles????, sticky yep, valve spelunking, valves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron's mass displacer is finally used for...recreational purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha. Ha. ahahahahHHAHAHAHA  
> Enjoy this because I honestly have no words.

Megatron wasn't sure of what to make of the suggestion when Rodimus first brought it up to him. He was almost certain it was one of those random questions no one else but Rodimus could ever think to ask and even a joke. But...the way Rodimus leaned up in his chair and gave Megatron his full attention when he said _no_ clearly showed otherwise.

"You've _never_ considered trying it?" Rodimus asked, lips pulling into a large, mischievous grin. His fingers intertwined together. That was a telltale sign that the Lost Light's captain was up to no good.

"Never," Megatron replied, lips pulling into a thin line and optics narrowing several fractions. "I could easily be crushed or stuck and that is not a reason I would want to visit the medbay for. Frankly, I can't believe this is a serious conversation."

"You are no fun," Rodimus commented with a smirk.

Seconds barely passed. "So, you wanna?"

Megatron scowled. "Rodimus, I do not use my mass displacement for child's play."

"Ah, I get it," the brightly colored and endowed captain replied, mouth forming a growing 'o'. "You"—Rodimus rose from his chair, leaned across the desk, and poked Megatron squarely on his chestplate—"are scared to try."

Megatron waved Rodimus' arm away and rolled his optics. "Spare me. You're worse than Starscream with your baiting."

"C'mon, let's try it," he begged, licking his lips. "If you do, I'll make it up to you." He pursed his lips in a small pout.

Megatron's optic brows quirked up and he folded his arms as he gazed down at the other mech, but he remained silent. He supposed he could at least hear what Rodimus would attempt to offer to humor him.

"I'll make it mandatory for the entire ship to listen to one of your poems over the comm.-lines. How about that?"

Megatron scoffed.

"And it'll be a regularly scheduled ordinance?" Rodimus offered.

They had a short, but tense stand off. One pair of optics could barely contain its begging, the other set looked skeptical. Rodimus licked his lips and crawled up onto his desk, folding one leg over the other, but he did not break eye contact with Megatron.

"Come on," Rodimus groaned and spread his legs apart. "It's driving me crazy just thinking about it. Just one time?"

Megatron finally stepped closer to the desk, placed one hand against the captain's chest and abruptly pushed him to lay back. "Once. That is all." He watched as Rodimus smirked victoriously and wiggled with anticipation. "You best be extremely careful, Rodimus."

Quickly, Megatron hoisted himself up on the desk, sliding a knee between his thighs to keep them parted. The co-captain moved one hand down and quickly stroked Rodimus' array, not feeling remotely surprised when it slid open with ease. His valve was already gathering a slick, glistening coat. He flickered his gaze down at Rodimus for a few seconds, indicating with a silent nod that he was going to prepare him first.

He carefully slid two of his fingers in between the folds of the primary valve, noting how Rodimus was already clenching. He worked them back and forth in opposite directions steadily. But, it was long before Rodimus sat up, grabbed his arm and begged.

"I'm stretched enough, please. Just please get in there," he groaned.

Megatron considered Rodimus for a few moments before relenting and activating his mass displacer. He was never use to shrinking at such an alarming rate—it often left him feeling disoriented. But in seconds, he was crouched in between Rodimus' thighs, dwarfed by his size now.

"This'll be fun," Rodimus purred after seeing that Megatron was even shorter than the height of his valve to the desk below; way small than a human as well.

Megatron testingly reached out to Rodimus' valve, pushing inside it to test its firmness. It was...odd to see how quickly the valve lips swallowed his arm. "Just remember what I told you."

Rodimus smirked again, reached down to scoop the the co-captain and leaned forward. "I just got an even better idea," he murmured in excitement and stepped down from the desk. Rodimus turned and braced himself on the desk's edge.

Megatron peered over his hand, unsure how to feel about being briskly yanked up, but he did not voice his complaints. Rodimus reached his free arm around to his aft. Megatron's optics narrowed and he blinked quickly when Rodimus pulled a large, vibrating false spike from the same area.

"You've...had that in your secondary valve? This whole time?" Megatron asked after his jaw dropped in stunned silence.

Rodimus simply chuckled. He arched his aft in the air, slipped the arm holding Megatron around. Megatron was quickly greeted to the captain's secondary valve and its puffy lips. He jerked in surprise when Rodimus gave no warning and shoved him head first inside, nudging him a few inches in. Megatron was greeted to an odd sensation of warm moisture surrounding him. The meshed walls were stretched enough to give him some crawling room, considering how much Rodimus kept poking him forward.

He blinked when Rodimus' fingers were replaced by something thicker and larger. He got a single glance over his shoulder just in time to see the same false spike slide in behind him, quickly devouring any light and trapping Megatron in the valve. But it didn't stop with only entering, no. The bulbed head continued forward, pushing Megatron as well.

Megatron gasped in surprise, but he coughed on overflowing fluids with every attempt to open his mouth and speak. The false spike continued inching up and up until Megatron found himself pressed directly face first into the ceiling node.

He had never felt so helpless before. The valve wall constricted, trying to conform to the new awkward shape of Megatron and the false spike, which had luckily been turned off before Rodimus inserted it again. Megatron wiggled awkwardly, as the large and ridged spike rubbed insistently against his backside.

::Nghhhh,:: Rodimus spoke suddenly through a private comm. ::You feel so...great. And the toy's not even on!:: he rambled in a breathy moan.

The valve walls were already beginning to secrete fluids and easily coated Megatron's frame. In seconds, it began to drip wildly; a clear indication of Rodimus' arousal of the situation. But the spike base kept the valve sealed closed and it had nowhere to go. Soon, Megatron's vision was clouded as he found himself lost in a flood of the fluids.

Though it was muffled, Megatron froze when he heard Rodimus speaking. A deep voice responded.

::Mmmm. Magnus just got here and he wants to play.::

Megatron couldn't move his arm in time to activate his own comm.

The false spike jerked up and down, caused by Rodimus moving abruptly. The spike was pushed even further up against Megatron and he arched helplessly. And then it flickered to life, to his horror. His whole frame shook as it vibrated madly behind him and he grunted as it caused him to grind against the valve walls. The fluids sloshed around him back and forth.

Even from his tiny prison, Rodimus yelling and begging was clear enough to hear. Megatron scowled, knowing he was momentarily forgotten to the temptation Rodimus was currently facing.

Suddenly, he could feel that Rodimus was jerking up and down rapidly. The false spike and fluids awkwardly convulsed in the same direction, as well as Megatron as he repeatedly bumped into the ceiling node. The lewd moans only grew louder. More fluid began to gather in the valve; at the rate is was leaking, either Rodimus' valve would explode from the pressure or Megatron would be crushed by it first. He wasn't sure he wanted to know how a valve could hold such liquid without bursting.

It carried on for several minutes. It was abundantly clear that Rodimus was being hammered into by Ultra Magnus. Megatron wasn't sure how well endowed the suit was, but he feel could a bulge from Rodimus' primary valve. It would stay for a few seconds and then disappear for another thrust.

Megatron felt squished against pressures pushing from both directions.

Eventually, the false spike stopped vibrating and was pulled back, to Megatron's surprise. And all the fluids spewed out. Megatron slid towards the now barred valve entrance, but jerked in alert when he noticed a large, imposing mouth blocking the entrance. A glossa was lapping the rim of Rodimus' valve and catching the dribble of fluids. Megatron was collected into Ultra Magnus' mouth, by mistake on the Enforcer's part he was sure, and he quickly thrashed around to make sure he was noticed.

Magnus made a loud gagging sound. Megatron was quickly spat into a flat, white palm.

"Rodimus?! What...is this?!" Ultra Magnus demanded.

Megatron closed his optics and simply rested in the large servo. The mass reduction had already drained so much energy. He trusted Magnus to scold Rodimus for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentacles get involved this time. ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two soon????
> 
> *DISTANT INDIFFERENT SHRUGGING*

In hindsight, Megatron should have expected something like this to happen. He had learned at this point that if something could happen with the Lost Light crew, it _would_. He had even created a bucket list of things he never thought was possible but happened regardless.

The ship had arrived to a planet emitting a distant s.o.s. ping, definitely of a Cybertronian nature. But it offered no detail beyond that. It could have been an Autobot or a Decepticon vessel. It could have been carrying sparkeaters or scraplets. But the planetary scans from the Lost Light could not shed light on the mystery. From their documented files, the ship seemed to be named the 'Falchion' and had departed from Cybertron near the end of the war.

But, war was a distracting thing and the ship had been written off as a casualty.

Megatron and Rodimus were the first two to leave the ship, appointing Magnus as the commanding officer of the bridge during their departure. Ratchet came along in the infamously named 'Rod Pod', but he stayed stationed inside it. It was simply a recon mission at the moment; the fewer present, the easier it would be to search through the ship wreckage. Ratchet's presence would be needed if survivors were located.

Upon breaking the atmosphere and landing on solid ground, Megatron and Rodimus stepped out of the rounded shuttle. They were greeted to a luscious landscape. Brightly colored flora was in bloom and just...swarmed all around. But, there wasn't any sign of a present organic species living in the surrounding area.

Rodimus whistled as they stepped closer to large broken pieces of worn metal. "The ship had to of crashed on impact."

Megatron nodded in agreement, but still ripped a rusted metal sheet back. In comparison to the Lost Light, the Flachion was a fraction of its size. The ship was small and could only accommodate a tiny crew. Its purpose was for exploration, most likely to locate alternate sources of energy.

They cautiously stepped into the makeshift entrance of the ship's hull and glanced around.

"Found a body!" Rodimus exclaimed and jogged forward.

Well, more like a half of a body. The poor greyed mech had been crushed under bulk metal above the waist and only his legs had been left in one piece.

"Considering the age, I think it is safe to say there were no survivors," Megatron clarified as he glanced around. There were vines growing through the cracked metal above them and grass had pushed up through the the ground. "The only thing that survived was the deployment beacon."

It did strike him as odd that the plant life growing inside the ship and immediately surrounded it looked so vibrant.

"Yeah," Rodimus agreed. "But, let's keep looking. We could salvage the metal or even find energon. Wouldn't hurt to stock up."

"And the bodies need to be given proper respect," Megatron added briskly.

"Boy, could you imagine staying in such a small ship?" Rodimus asked suddenly, quickly losing his interest on Megatron. "And here I thought the Lost Light was crowded sometimes, heh--wait. Look at this!" he exclaimed, pointing to a doorway covered in overgrown vines.

Megatron turned to see the bright red and orange and yellow mech pushing through and disappearing throw the vines. He stepped up to the doorway, but he instantly recoiled with the thick vines moved—yes, moved—and blocked access. He immediately snorted and raised his arm cannon.

"There's energon!" He heard Rodimus shout.

Megatron slapped his head and groaned in irritation. He then began to try and tug at the vines, realizing that it wasn't worth the risk of the energon exploding if he tried to shoot a clear path for Rodimus.

::Some of this foliage is _alive_ ,:: Megatron quickly stated through their comm.link after he pressed a servo to his aduials.

::Huh. Weird.::

Leave it to Rodimus to not worry over that revelation.

::So, the energon is odd. It survived that crash, but some of it is missing from the cube. The cube isn't broken or spilled, but some of those weird plants are like...hanging in the cube. Wow. It's actually pretty long.::

Megatron blinked and turned back the the ship. Things were beginning to make sense now—especially why the plant life was abundant and thriving. ::This planet's flora can survive on Energon then. We should get far away from here, Rodimus,:: Megatron explained urgently.

::Aww, but it's kind of cute actually. And it--Hm. Weird. It has a strong grip.::

Megatron sighed and continued searching for any opening to push through. There was thin holes between the bulky appendages, but it was only wide enough for his fingers to slide through.

::Sooo. Um. Don't say anything like 'I told you so!'. But, it kind of has me suspended in the air. I can't reach my weapons. And it likes touching me.::

Megatron's optics narrowed. Did Rodimus not realize how serious this could turn? Did he forget that his _body_ was fueled by energon?

He was going to regret it, but he quickly grabbed onto the vine. In an instant, he activated his mass displacer, something he rarely used due to how vulnerable it left him, and clung to it. Quickly, the distance to the floor grew farther and farther away. Megatron gave it one last look over before wiggling through the closest hole. He was greeted to an entangled Rodimus.

The vines had his arms wrapped around his back. A few strands were rubbing back and forth his faux wing spoilers. His legs were held spread apart.

Megatron had to admit that Rodimus was a tantalizing, but rescuing came first.

At least, it was that priority before he was ambushed by a vine himself. The thick thing easily over powered and wrapped him tightly, too tightly to activate his mass displacer. He didn't want to be crushed. He was pulled away from the blockage at the door as the vine glided through the air over to Rodimus. The vine was covered in small feeler tendrils and it quickly readjusted its grip. The tiny tendrils wrapped around Megatron's arms and legs, pulling him back in a position similar to Rodimus' current predicament. His back was flushed against the large vine hovering over the captain's frame and several of the feelers wiggled over his body and nearly enveloped him in a wriggling cocoon.

He opened his mouth to try and get Rodimus' attention, but one of the tendrils quickly invaded his mouth and squirmed around. He groaned and tried to bite down, but the thing left his mouth too full and strained. He could see that Rodimus was gazing the large, imposing vine itself.

Almost forebodingly, the vine keeping Megatron shackled against it lowered down. He watched as it descended down and brushed against the captain's frame. Being trapped along its underside, Megatron was helpless as he moved along with it and grinded against orange plating. He could feel the scorching heat radiating from Rodimus.

He tensed when one of the feelers that trapped him began to rub back and forth on his crotch, targeting his interface array. He growled and tried to inch back from touch, but it was so insistent. The gentle rubbing pressed against it while wiggling eagerly. He gagged around the blockage in his mouth and his valve cover popped open with little resistance. The nuisance pressed against his valve entrance and slid inside. He arched in surprise, quickly feeling full immediately.

He looked up when he heard a gagging sound from Rodimus and watched as a vine parted his lips to occupy his mouth. Rodimus sputtered and moaned around it.

The vine had slid down between Rodimus' thighs and nudged against his covering. Megatron got a front seat view as the bulbed head wiggled against it, rubbing itself with him included, back and forth on Rodimus' flaming hot plate. All while he was being fragged by it. He made a soft and muffled moan in protest.

Though he wasn't sure if the protest was to the feeler moving in and out of him with lazy thrusts or the fact that Rodimus' valve had already opened. And the vine was going to include him whether he wanted to go in the dripping valve or not.

Eagerly, the thick vine pushed into cavernous-like valve, and Megatron swallowed nervously. He was going to be crushed, he just knew it. Rodimus was already dripping wet and seemed to be growing exceptionally aroused.

Megatron panted softly, but as he glanced around, he noticed that the vine was _absorbing_ the fluids through its strange textured layers. A light green liquid were secreted from the appendage instead, coating Megatron in it as well, as it explored Rodimus' valve. Several feelers brushed against each of his calipers. The valve responded by constricting immediately.

The lubricant around Megatron gave him a tingly, yet light-head sensation. It made him try to grind down to the tendril occupying his valve in a needy manner. He had noticed that it stopped moving and flared, puffing out in his valve. He could see a bulge in his tiny abdomen, but the feeler was in no hurry to pull out or even move.

The large vine testingly pushed forward, as if it was trying to get a feel of the valve. A few moments passed and suddenly, Megatron found himself sliding back with the tentacle. And then it slid forward again. He arched up as the tendril filling him up was pushed in and out of him in miniature thrusts with each movement from the large vine. The jolting friction of being pressed against the warm valve wall increased the light-headedness feeling looming over him. He could only pant again as he witnessed Rodimus be fragged by the alien plant.

The feeler clogging his mouth pushed some of the green secretion into his throat and he had no choice but to swallow—by slag it tasted awful and he could only pray that it didn't gunk up his systems.

The lazy thrusting was beginning to increase its pace.

Megatron was continually pressed against the mesh valve wall as it dragged back and slithered forward. At the very lest, the tendrils keeping him prisoner offered some cushioning from the friction.

He swore he heard a sudden, albeit it muffled, cry from Rodimus and he watched as an overload gushed through the valve. He was coated in the thick, sticky substance, but was too distracted by his own sudden pleasure to be bothered. The feeler in his own valve twisted back and forth and another pushed in to join it.

Megatron arched again and thrashed wildly.

Movement from behind caught him offgaurd. Another vine just as large and thick as the one that trapped him mirrored the tendril and carefully entered Rodimus' valve.

He grunted as he was pushed directly into valve wall as the original vine wiggled over to accommodate the addition and they both quickly began to thrust in the valve. It was an indescribable feeling to be dragged back and forth in a valve as the odd vine creatures had their way with Rodimus.

Speaking of the Lost Light's captain, he had overloaded again already, judging by the next wave of transfluids that rushed out. And just like before, the vines quickly soaked the fluids up.

They resumed thrusting, though this time they were much quicker jolts. Megatron was jerked back and forth as the vines assaulted the valve with rough thrusts.

Rodimus overloaded a third time and the plant greedily drank up the fluid.

Megatron noticed that the the vine that had joined them in the valve pulled back and disappeared just as quickly and the thrusting ceased. Megatron was pulled up as the vine slid up even forward and brushed against the ceiling node. But it did not stop there.

Megatron wiggled and grunted as the vine found the tiny passage way between Rodimus' valve and gestation tanks. And it pushed against it. The vine wiggled oddly and flared up in preparation; the grasp on Megatron tightened. Something from inside the vine had entered the valve through it. And the odd lump was traveling towards him. He was forced against the soft valve wall again as the large bulge was pushed forward. Several of the tendrils from the vine helped to coax the opening and kept it pinned apart as something was pushed forward.

And then, Megatron found himself dragged up by the tendrils. They did not loosen their grip—not that it mattered at the moment due to the fact that Megatron was trapped—but merely shifted him and brought him closer to the bulbous head on the vine. He didn't have time to move before another obtrusion entered the valve and bumped into Megatron through the slit opening. The vine pushed with another heave and Megatron was forced into the gestation chamber along with the odd sphere. More of the green fluid flooded behind him and he was coated in it.

Many, many of the rounded things followed. He had to constantly inch back to avoid one of the things rolling on top of him and pinning him down. It certainly didn't help that the green fluid that followed each of them was extremely thick and sticky.

Finally, after thirty or so, he saw that the tendrils keeping the opening parted slid back. And he was left alone in Rodimus's gestation chamber.

He drooped in exhaustion and weakly lifted an arm up to his audios to activate his comm.link, but he was jerked and fell back after a sudden spasm. Gravity shifted and Megatron fell back in a brisk tumble. The spheres rolled after him and he was quickly buried under several layers of the obstructions. They were too heavy to push off.

::Nghhh...:: Rodimus activated his end of their frequency, making him perk up with hope. "I guess one of them got a hold of you too, eh Megatron? You went silent there.::

Megatron snorted and stubbornly wiggled under his prison.

::Umm, don't be mad. I got to head back to Ratchet. I'm not going to lie, that was pretty fragging intense. But...uhh. Just hang in there and we'll both come back for you.::

Megatron froze.

::But, might as well enjoy it, right?:: Rodimus asked with a teasing tone. Megatron could hear the wink.

So, Rodimus hadn't seen him at all.

The large objects and fluids were jostled back and forth with Megatron pinned underneath the pile, most likely Rodimus being back on his feet and slowly wobbling forward.

It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ʘ‿ʘ This is a thing. Yep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. HAAAAAAAAAA ha

"What do you mean you got injured?!" Ratchet cried in an outburst as soon as Rodimus stumbled back to the Rod Pod and collapsed at the doorway. The Lost Light captain explained the situation, though choosing to leave out the more detail part of being fragged by a giant alien plant that liked the taste of his fluids.

Rodimus shrugged and avoided the medic's wrathful glare.

"And you didn't think of messaging me?" he asked as he ushered Rodimus inside and to the nearest recharge slab. "Before you walked back to the ship in your condition? Your gut looks like it could burst at any second!"

"Ratchet, I'm fine. Honest!" Rodimus offered, but he still obeyed when Ratchet pushed him down onto the berth's flat surface. The medic poked at the curved swelling on his abdomen, causing him to wince. When the alien plant thing had finished fragging him, he felt it depositing something. He had been helpless to stop it, but slag it all, it did leave him uncomfortably full in his gestation chamber.

He couldn't suppress a shiver of disgust at the thought.

"You are not fine," the medic gritted out. "Where's Megatron?"

Rodimus shrugged again and smiled. "Umm. Probably getting his gears worked out by one of those plants. I was able to send him a message through the comms," he explained and stretched out. "So, he's probably waiting for us to come get him."

Ratchet frowned. And he stared hard.

Rodimus fidgeted. "Don't give me that look, 'Doc. I could barely walk back here with this"—he pointed down at the bulge in emphasis—"weighing me down."

He winced again. It felt like the blockage in his gut was...twitching? He blinked several times and eyed it warily. Yes. The plating around his waist was definitely in spasm.

Ratchet’s gaze narrowed. He leaned closer and activated the scanner on his arm. The Rod Pod wasn’t as well equipped medically, but he was still prepared to handle the emergency as needed. Rodimus watched nervously as the c.m.o. swept the illuminated scanner light back and forth across his waist. He observed as Ratchet made a horrified sound and glanced from the results to Rodimus several times.

“What’s...the look for?” he asked with a soft chuckle.

“What on Cybertron happened, exactly?” Ratchet pressed as he turned away, quickly stepping over to the medical supplies. “I can tell you that you are cramped down there. That thing left enough blockage in your gestational chamber to make it painful to move. But...they're growing? I mean, only mere fractions. But I can already see a difference in the size.”

Rodimus groaned again. He shifted back on the berth uncomfortably. “Did I mention that the plant really, really liked energon? You should have seen how much was in bloom around the Falchion.”

Ratchet gaped. “What.”

The captain shrugged and bowed his helm.

“Energon. As in the fuel of all Cybertronian kind. And the fuel in here?” he asked, pointing to the swell in his gut.

Rodimus opened his mouth and closed it, unable to think of a response. He repeated the little motion several times.

“Do you understand why that is a bad thing, Rodimus?” Ratchet asked with a deadpan.

He could only twiddle his fingers.

Ratchet quickly took action and leaned over, measuring Rodimus’ spark pulse and checking the dilation of his optics. “I think there’s a way to get those out without surgery simply because I’m lacking the tools. I don’t want to take the chance to leave off planet and, to be frank, I don’t want to see your bulge cause your plating to burst out before I could get back to the ship.”

Rodimus leaned back and made a confused sound.

“You need to trust me with this,” Ratchet said as he strapped Rodimus’ arms at his side. “If those things were able to enter through your valve, then they can exit the same way.”

Rodimus made a panicked wheeze and nodded down to the bindings. “Are these really necessary then?”

Ratchet produced a soft hum as he looked Rodimus over once and retrieved an odd looking solvent cube. “I don’t want you to thrash and I don’t trust you to stay still at this point,” he explained as he held the cube to Rodimus’ lips. He waited patiently as Rodimus frowned and hesitantly parted his lips to take a sip. He certainly wasn't expecting Ratchet to grab his chin and pour the whole thing in his mouth.

"Gross!" Rodimus nearly gagged and made a disgusted face. "That tasted way worse than what the plant spat up in my mouth!"

Ratchet snorted. "Medicine isn't supposed to taste good. This will help get your system moving."

The captain's frown grew as he stared at Ratchet. The medic activated an odd looking stirrup at the opposite end of the berth and guided both of his legs down to it. Placing one foot after the other in the straddle, Rodimus couldn't help but to wince again. It was almost like how that plant had spread him apart. The vivid memory of the past couple hours quickly sprang to mind; he couldn't suppress the shiver that shot through his frame.

"What do you mean by 'moving' exactly?"

"Don't panic," Ratchet began. "My time on Earth gave me some inspiration about how to get those little parasites out. What I just gave you is reactive form of energon. It produces an effect similar to human females going through a process called 'labor'. So, you're midsection will start to cramp a bit and _pop_. Out come those things before they get too big."

"I don't know about this," Rodimus replied, his expression pulling back into a worried and anxious one.

"Too late for nerves," Ratchet mused and gave the other mech a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "It won't start for another hour or so, so take your time to rest up," Ratchet explained as he offered a cube of regular grade energon to drink. "Save your energy."

 

* * *

 

Megatron was sure that the souvenirs from accursed plant had grown in size. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it felt even more cramped. He had no choice but endure the weight of the orbs pinning him down and the sensation of them rubbing on him roughly as Rodimus traversed back to the pod. But, now? The little wiggle room he had vanished. The spheres must have been absorbing the energon in Rodimus' gestation tank—it was flooded with nutrient rich energon that they could greedily take in.

He wanted to growl with aggravation, but every time his mouth opened, the green gunk that had been deposited with him spewed inside. The disgusting taste wasn't worth the momentarily relief of expressing his anger.

Surely Rodimus was working on getting these things out. Even the stubborn mech had his limits. Ratchet had to planning some sort of operation to remove them, he reasoned to himself.

He was still trying to process the fact that he had just been fragged by an alien tentacle plant, all inside of Rodimus' valve as he was taken by the creature as well. He panted at the sheer intensity of the vivid memory; how he'd seen angles and contortions of a valve that he never thought was possible. One of the spheres above him grinded down when Rodimus moved again.

Gravity shifted again. Megatron was forced to lean back as the orbs bumped into one another. Suddenly, one managed to nudge itself directly in between his thighs, forcing his legs apart. He bit on his bottom lip as it grinded down against his still barred valve and he tried to squirm away, but Rodimus continued moving, and they easily kept his legs trapped. The rounded object was persistent in pressing against his valve. Every time Megatron felt a jerking sensation from the frame of the Lost Light's captain, his valve got a teasing rutt.

He made a muffled groan and threw his helm back in exasperation. His valve was still so sore and his valve lips were puffed, but the grinding quickly heated his frame. And he shivered again. The extra attention to his outer node left Megatron swallowing back a whine. It rubbed back and forth on his valve so teasingly, but there wasn't a thing he could do to reach his valve at the moment.

Megatron blinked when he noticed extremely repetitive spasms surrounding him.

He pushed his head over and tried to peek by one of the objects. Though his vision was clouded by the murky liquids, he could make out that the passageway between Rodimus' valve and gestation chamber was shifting and one of the objects was being nudged in its direction by a sudden release of sloshing liquids.

 

* * *

 

"Y-you're leaving?" Rodimus stuttered and watched as Ratchet attached a monitor to his chestplate, most likely to observe his spark's energy from a distance.

"I'm just going to find our co-captain. If Megatron has been held this long without contact, he could have sustained more damage than you."

"But...what about the things that I'm going to be pushing out soon?!" Rodimus cried and nodded do towards the bulge.

"I won't be far. If your spark shows signs of distress, I'll rush back here. But Megatron needs to be found before he gets the same present."

And that was that. Ratchet waved Rodimus goodbye and stepped off the shuttle.

Rodimus sighed and closed his optics, trying to shuffle down against the berth for a more comfortable position.

He wasn't sure how long he had fallen into temporary stasis for, but a sudden pang in his abdomen got his attention. He frown and glanced down to the bulge again, awkwardly flexing his servos open and closed. The mass in his gestational chamber budged and sudden movement occurred.

"Ratchet?" Rodimus called, glancing around frantically. "Ratchet. Heh...I think you should be here for this--Ack!"

He gasped. He could feel one of the round was inched forward. It pressed in—no. Forced itself from his chamber and nudged slowly into his valve. Painful pressure caused Rodimus to attempt to arch up, but his berth keep movement limited. There wasn't much one could do when he was cuffed down and restrained.

His valve was extremely sore from the treatment those vines had given it, but it still eagerly clenched down on the obtrusion. Rodimus threw his head back and hissed. His valve quickly grew wet and he pushed with a strained grunt. The intrusion continued sliding with a slow pace instead.

"Come on! Out, out, out!" he begged.

Eventually, it slid down to the entrance of his valve, but instead of just...rolling out, it nudged his valve lips and stretched them farther than the vines had. Rodimus jerked again. The blasted thing stopped after passing halfway through his valve. He arched up, trying to muster the energy to push again.

He groaned loudly after a sudden  _pl_ o _p_ caught his attention. Finally, the obstruction fell out of his vale and landed on his berth. Fluids gushed of Rodimus and flooded his thighs

"One down," he said with a delirious tone and collapsed back.

But he had little time to relax. Another cramp to his abdomen indicated the cycle was about to repeat just as quickly.

 

* * *

 

Megatron could only watch as transfluid flooded around. Two of the orbs had already been pushed through to Rodimus' valve and a third was just as quickly forcing its ways well. Despite the extra room, it was more crowded now. Rodimus' body was putting extra pressure of the gestational chambers to keep the spheres together and easier to release.

Two pressed his arms tighter against his sides as the relentless grinding dragged on his valve. He overloaded quickly. But he had no time to catch his breath, so to speak. Another wave of fluid gushed into the gestational chamber and multiple spheres pushed into each other for access to the passage way.

Megatron was sure that he heard a sharp cry from Rodimus.

He made a sympathetic wince as three of them pushed out in succession. Rodimus responded with several sudden jerks. The spheres were jostled, Megatron included, and the order of the orbs had been chaotically thrown off. He wasn't sure how, but he had been pushed up and was behind one of the orbs waiting to slide through to Rodimus' valve. More pressure had built up and the sphere nudge forward. The large mass behind Megatron shoved him through along with it.

But, the opening was impatient and it clamped down after he only got his upper half through. He snarled and tried to wiggle for freedom. He could feel the large rounded things behind him bump into him and then they pushed against him. Hard.

 

* * *

 

Rodimus had lost count after ten, but he still felt so full. He thought after pushing the first one out, it would be so much easier. But, it had the opposite effect. Each one was more painful to push out than the last. His thighs were stained from each overload that accompanied it and the berth around his aft was soaked.

And then...something felt wrong. Like one of them had gotten stuck. Maybe it was the texture or that the thing was way wider than the others, but he didn't care.

"No, no, no, nooooo," he begged. He pushed as hard as he could. The pressure in his gestational chamber increased greatly, but there was still _s_ o _mething_ caught in between the passage.

"Rodimus, I--What in the Pit?!" Ratchet's horrified tone caused Rodimus to jolt in surprise.

"Ratchet," he wheezed, "h-help. Something feels caught," he fumbled to explain.

The medic nodded and he was quick to kneel down in front of Rodimus. He made a repulsed gasp as he saw several of the oddly shaped things that had been pushed out of his valve all around; the mixture of green ooze and transfluid. Some had fallen to the floor and were cracked.

"Rodimus...I think these are offspring of that creature," Ratchet muttered. "Eggs?"

"I kinda...nghhh...figured that out! Just...help me. Please!" Rodimus cried.

Ratchet kneeled down at the end of the berth, carefully used his fingers to spread the valve lips. At the far end of the valve, Ratchet spotted a large blob that was indeed blocking the passage between the valve and gestational chamber, but he couldn't make out what it was exactly. Perhaps a build up of the green fluid that was covering the eggs.

"Alright, Rodimus. Stay calm," he ushered, pulling out a thin stylus with a tweezer head attached. It was used for delicate extractions from inconvenient places, like the current situation.

He moved it in with extreme skill and quickly grabbed the blockage with a careful pinch, he didn't want it to be broken into smaller, just as sticky, pieces. And with a few light tugs, it finally came free. Fluids gushed from the reopened passage, but as he was dragging it back, Rodimus bucked and another egg quickly crowned.

Ratchet shook his head and left the blob where it was, realizing that letting the other eggs come out was more important at the moment.

He stood up and went by Rodimus' side, placing his servos against the captain's abdomen. "Hmm. Not quite as full. I'm going to administer pressure in short intervals."

Rodimus nodded several times.

 

* * *

 

Megatron had been so close to gaining freedom. Ratchet had discovered him, stuck in Rodimus, but the medic didn't recognize it was him. He was covered in the green sticky fluid after all. And it did leave him feeling weighed down. So, Ratchet had left in Rodimus' valve, near the back by the ceiling node.

And then another of the spheres had pushed out and rolled over directly on him, pushing him more into Rodimus' valve wall. And then another immediately followed. And then another. Megatron was relentlessly crushed underneath their weight and he could do nothing but send mouthful obscenities into the mesh wall.

An overload washed over his back as the spheres passed by. There was another muffled cry from Rodimus.

For several minutes, it repeated over and over. Two or three would nudge forward and then force their way over Megatron.

Eventually, Rodimus' valve ceased its spasms and Megatron looked up when light shone the valve lips. He could see Ratchet's large optics peering through. A few moments later, a nozzle slipped into the valve's entrance and foam was sprayed inside. Every inch of the slick wall was coated with the perky foam, with Megatron included. He grunted and tried to push himself up, but he was stuck. Literally stuck to Rodimus' valve. It had to be the green lubricant from the plant.

He fought for freedom when he saw that Rodimus had slid his valve covering shut—or maybe Ratchet had, he wasn't sure. The valve wall had grown soft and tender, a clear sign it was done with its work. Megatron weakly pushed himself up, noting how the foam had caused the gunk to loose its stickiness.

Megatron crawled back with exhaustion. He glanced up to the ceiling node and gave it a few strokes. Rodimus quivered all around him, but it was hardly a reaction.

"Rodimus," he snarled softly. "You overload right now!" he hissed, clawing at the ceiling node with the last amount of energy he could muster.

 

* * *

 

"Remember, Rodimus. Give it a few seconds to break apart that gunk," Ratchet explained as he unshackled the captain's arms and guided him to lay back. "I need to call the Lost Light and get a search party organized. The atmosphere might cause interference, so I'll just be a few minutes."

Rodimus nodded lethargically and tilted his head, gazing to the pile of eggs that Ratchet shoved away as they came out of his valve. "Happy birthday, kids," he groaned and closed his optics.

A sudden tingle in his valve caught his attention. His node was being brushed against. Rodimus arched up in surprise. He shivered with anticipation and glanced to the doorway. Something was definitely targeting it.

He quickly sat up, bit back a moan, and grinded back and forth on his berth. His valve was clenching roughly around the intrusion and that only seemed to encourage it more. His ceiling node was assaulted with more movement. Rodimus threw his head back, panting roughly, and opened his valve. He felt another rush of an overload flood through his valve.

He leaned forward and gazed down at the new mess between his thighs. He blinked when he was met with a much tinier version of Megatron, covered in transfluid, and laying on his back. He was glaring up at Rodimus.

Rodimus stared blankly down at Megatron, until he decided to pick up the tiny mech. Without a word, Rodimus licked Megatron clean, laid back on the berth, and allowed the co-captain to curl up in exhaustion on his chestplate.

"...Ratchet." Rodimus' cry was soft and weak. "I found Megatron."

Megatron made a tiny mumble.

They both quickly shut their optics and passed into recharge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poly robos \o/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was...a...plot to this. Now it's gone out the window because I'm in robot smut hell ;D

Megatron squirmed in his bindings as he watched Rodimus and Minimus wrap their arms around one another and began to passionately meet mouths. He gazed up at the two much larger mechs and squirmed in desperation. They bumped into the desk and Rodimus slammed his hand down, merely inches away from him, on the surface. Megatron jolted at the vibrations as they shook his body.

He panted as he got a first hand view of Rodimus and Minimus Ambus moaning in between each kiss; at his current size, they were so large and imposing. To reinforce that idea, Rodimus had tied Megatron up with simple wire and left him there alone until he returned with Minimus. He was about as long at one of the Magnus' suits fingers, but to their size, he was tiny and insignificant.

He stilled when bright yellow fingers fell over him. Rodimus wrapped one arm against Minimus' waist and the other hand trapped Megatron in a finger cage. But, Rodimus did not pick him up; instead used one finger to spread his legs apart and rubbed his underside teasingly. Megatron huffed and lifted his rear up to meet the blunt finger, though it only moved slow.

"Why don't we share the little toy?" Rodimus asked with purr.

Minimus tilted his head, whimpering as Rodimus was given access to his neck. "Is this really...? I mean...It's alright?" he struggled.

Rodimus shushed him with another kiss and lifted Megatron in the air. Both Rodimus and Minimus eyeing him—Rodimus with his trademark mischievous grin and Minimus with a morbid sense of curiosity. Rodimus lifted Minimus up to the desk, spread his legs apart and rubbed at his interface array. Megatron watched as Minimus nibbled a finger and eyed Rodimus with a lustful expression and his valve opened with no resistance.

"Hold this," Rodimus spoke and moved the hand carrying Megatron forward.

Megatron found himself lowered down and hastily shoved into the open valve, head first. He arched up and grunted in surprise at how different Minimus' valve felt. Rodimus' fingers pushed him until he was trapped about halfway through.

"R-Rodimus!" He heard Minimus cry. The valve spasmed around and the valve lips squeezed against him tightly.

Megatron bucked and wiggled his legs awkwardly.

Suddenly, something hot and warm pressed against Megatron's aft and traveled up and down along with the crevice of Minimus' valve lips. It teasingly slipped into his valve and pressed up right behind his aft. He heard suckling directly behind him; he could feel a mouth envelope over both him in the valve.

Minimus' pert valve quickly grew slick. Its temperature had increased several degrees. The valve began to clench down.

The mouth, which could be no one else but Rodimus, increased its sucking. Rotating intervals of lapping at the valve—and his aft—hungrily and then back to the sucking. And before he knew it, an overload gushed through the valve and he was spewed on the face, nearly gagging at the abundant amount of transfluid that tried to invade his mouth. Rodimus pushed his lips and extended them directly around Megatron, and eagerly drank up the fluids. Rodimus gave one more lick to Megatron before nudging him back towards the valve.

Something followed after Megatron. Err. Things. Twin rods used to help smaller valves relax and expand through gentle electromagnetic waves. And Rodimus had just trapped him between two. They pulsed quite suddenly and Megatron arched up. Minimus' valve responded just as quickly and clenched down repeatedly. He couldn’t help but to open his valve with a quick slick and he arched helplessly under the pleasant, though overwhelming, sensation.

He felt the end of one between his thighs. Fingers held his legs spread apart and glided back and forth on his valve, teasingly. His valve was given brisk jolts of energy and he whined, craving more.

He wasn’t sure how long they were kept in Minimus’ valve, but they were pulled out just as quickly as they had entered. There was a sudden shift in gravity and the valve around him gave a few spasms. Minimus must have moved to a laying position, but Megatron had no way of knowing for sure. He twitched lightly in surprise when fingers guided his legs up and something equally as warm and convulsing as Minimus’ valve slid over his legs and backside.

He could hear a muffled moan behind him and, slowly, Minimus began to rock upwards. Megatron could feel his legs sliding up into the all too familiar moist and heated clenching. The valve lips were grinding together; so intensely that heat cocooned the immediate area surrounding Megatron. Minimus must have pushed up, because his valve clenched shortly before its muscles nudged him.

He arched up against his bindings as fluids coated over his frame. He was pushed forward, inching up into Rodimus’ waiting valve. He'd admit that it wasn't quite a smooth transition. Rodimus' valve was clenching viciously and constantly readjusting around his legs. Megatron grunted when he felt his legs being sucked up into Rodimus, but Minimus clenched down again, pining his head and chest between his valve walls.

They started grinding again. Rodimus was twisting back and forth as their valve lips smacked together and Megatron was helplessly tugged between the two valves trying to clench down on him. A few moments passed and a wriggling finger joined Megatron in the valve, but it merely slid beside him and pushed past him, pressing him face first in Minimus' valve, as it navigated through. It stopped at one of the closest caliper nodes and gave it few firm strokes.

All around him, Minimus jerked in response and a cry rang out. His valve quickly clenched down and he shook as an overload gushed in his valve. Megatron squirmed as fluids splashed over him and jerked when he felt the same finger wipe the transfluid against him, as if spreading it over him, and then helped spread Minimus' lips apart. The building layer of fluids gave a much needed push and Megatron slid up.

Rodimus gave a welcoming clench to him and he was caught with his head and some of his shoulders crowning out of the captain's valve lips. From what he could see, the two had moved to the floor. Minimus was laying down, legs spread far apart. Rodimus was crouched over perpendicular to the shorter mech and straddling over one leg.

Megatron was suspended, hovering upside down, as he was mere inches away from Minimus gaping valve. He panted and swallowed as he watched it clenching vigorously, looking to replace the missing intrusion.

"R-Rodimus," Minimus was begging. "Don't stop."

Rodimus chuckled and lowered back down. But he did not meet valve to valve yet. He instead dragged his valve lips and Megatron around Minimus', swirling them teasingly together. Megatron's face was covered in fluids as it was pressed along the grey lips and their biolights. And then, Rodimus had managed to position him over Minimus' outer node and he rose up and down a few times brush along it.

Minimus jerked up and moaned so wantonly.

Rodimus dragged his valve back and pressed their entrances again, leaving Megatron back in the cramped, warm, dark tunnel. Rodimus seemed more experienced, judging with how much control he had over his valve. It pushed him down into Minimus's valve, getting his head and shoulders back into the crevice, but Rodimus rose up, giving Megatron a temporary view as the valve held him his knees.

But it disappeared in flash when Rodimus dropped back down. Megatron was shoved back into Minimus, this time going in far enough the only his aft and legs were left out.

There was more grinding. His entire body was clenched against in two very distinguished patterns of cramps. It repeated several times. They would grind and rub and rutt their valves together until the valve having the predominant hold on Megatron overloaded and pushed him back into the other.

He found himself back in Rodimus' valve again, his arms and below were pinched and held secure by the captain's valve lips. But, Rodimus did not push him back in. He leaned over Minimus, but Megatron couldn't see what the pair were doing until movement caught his attention. Rodimus moved down, raising his aft and Megatron high in the air.

"Nghhh! Rodimus!" Minimus moaned again.

Megatron heard the distinct noise of loud, slurping sucks. He hissed and arched. Rodimus was clenching down again, craving.

He blinked when Rodimus rose high on his knees. His optics widened when he caught a glimpse of Minimus' erect spike. Rodimus, without warning, sank his valve—with Megatron included—on it. It was a tight. The white and green spike dragged Megatron with it as Rodimus continued to slide down. He jerked his body side to side, causing Megatron to be jerked in the same direction as the spike grinded against him and valve walls. And then Rodimus began to bounce eagerly on Minimus' spike after letting the intrusion be seated for a few seconds.

Megatron was pushed further and further into Rodimus' valve until the spike had him pinned, upside down, and pressed against the ceiling node. He was trapped too close to the spike head and tried to wiggle for freedom after realizing that its temperature was quickly increasing.

He was hit by a large spray of transfluid; it shot into his mouth and swarmed around his own valve.

Megatron groaned and shivered.

They did not stop at one overload.

Rodimus was crying again in pleasure and he quickly resumed rocking back and forth as Megatron was prodded by the slender spike head below him. Fluids sloshed around. There was another overload from Minimus and then Rodimus.

Even then, they were still not deterred.

Megatron felt so vulnerable as the fluids were compacted in Rodimus' valve. Minimus throbbed underneath him and the spike was shoved even closer to the ceiling node. The largest spray of transfluid spewed out minutes later. At the same time, Rodimus' valve clamped down so hard that it forced him directly against the spike and it released its own wave of transfluid.

But, they did not move immediately. Judging from the way Minimus's spike grew slightly flaccid, they were relaxing for a short time post-overloads.

Rodimus eventually pulled up.

Megatron followed gravity and was flooded out. He landed on Minimus' thigh and clung to the plating as a sea of fluids fell around him. Rodimus and Minimus were panting, but the captain quickly reached down for Megatron. He tilted the squirming mech at a few varying angles, to admire his handiwork. He easily snapped the wiring binding Megatron together and gave him a single lick.

"Wait," Rodimus murmured and glanced back to the Magnus suit, which had been neatly organized in the corner. He held Megatron off to Minimus and dropped him into smaller green servos. "Clean up your mess," he ordered Minimus with a purr and stood up on his feet.

Minimus stared down at Megatron in consideration and carefully lifted the co-captain up. He was brought to his mouth and seated onto his glossa. Megatron quickly arched up and clinged to the bridge of Minimus' nose as the mech pressed a finger against his back to balance him. He had forgotten that his valve had been left open as a side effect of the relaxers and Minimus was quick to exploit it. The glossa danced around the back of his legs, wiping away some of the excess transfluid coating him, before it focused on his valve.

Megatron gasped and arched back on Minimus' finger. A few firm strokes was enough to coax a quick overload. Miminus lowered his back down into his palm and Megatron took the time to rest. But that was short lived when Rodimus returned holding...Ultra Magnus' spike?

"Rodimus!" Minimus exclaimed in surprise and he made a loud, embarrassed huff.

"What? You should have told me way sooner that this can _detach_ ," the captain replied eagerly and waved the huge blue spike in the air.

Minimus made a soft sigh and glanced away.

Rodimus chuckled, glanced down to Megatron with a smirk, and guided Minimus to lay down. "Frag, I can't wait to see how bulged you get. It'll be kind of like you're sitting on your own spike."

Megatron eyed the spike warily. It was....huge compared to Minimus. It would stretch the mech beyond capacity.

"Don't worry. I just want you to let your valve accommodate it, Minimus," Rodimus explained as the other mech snapped his optics tightly and braced himself.

Suddenly, Megatron was snatched away from Minimus and lowered, back facing the swollen valve lips, by Rodimus. Megatron only had a few seconds to process the change before the monster of a spike was directly in front of him and pushed him in as Rodimus forced entryway. Minimus' valve spasmed erratically as the spike inched more and more in. Megatron glanced around nervously as the valve grew tighter and crowded.

After what seemed like an eternity, he found himself pinned and trapped on valve wall, to the point of the mesh wall getting a very intimate feel of his backside. Wiggle room was non-existent. It didn't help that Minimus continued to thrash and clench around the spike. Megatron was caught somewhere under the midsection of the valve as it had curved upon entry.

He swore he heard a few distinct clicks from the spike and froze when the all too familiar sound of a magnetic lock activating caught his attention. The spike's biolights flared on. And the spike vibrated. No, it was an earthquake to Megatron. It was violent and harsh and rough. But the way it jostled his valve was incredible.

::Well, Minimus is preoccupied for what might last a couple hours,:: Rodimus chuckled.

Megatron's optics widened.

::You have fun and get real acquainted with him in there.:: Rodimus's voice was oozing of being slag-headed and they both knew it.

He already found himself overloading from the insistent scraping directly on his valve. Barely minutes had passed. He wouldn't make it for _hours._

But now, he had no choice but to wait and endure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovely fanart!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This deserves its own space because hot damn!!!! Thaaaaaank you larry! ;DDD I did get permission to put this here!
> 
> No new chapter though.

**~~And now special art from[larrydraws](http://larrydraws.tumblr.com/) for Ch. 2~~**

**I, in no way, created this. But it is very appropriate to have it here.**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a special chapter commissioned by Cosmicdanger on tumblr. 
> 
> Fort Max/ Megatron
> 
> Add. warnings in the chapter notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron / Fort Max. ;D
> 
> Warnings: Referenced torture, abuse, possible past non-con/dub-con maybe??? But yeah, what overlord did wasn't pretty....
> 
> Poor Max needs some TLC.

"I think you should speak to Max." That's what Megatron had been told by the Lost Light's captain.

Rodimus was ecstatic when the ship's scanners activated and revealed that Luna 1 was in a close proximity. Megatron had been informed of the escapades that occurred on the Cybertronian moon before he joined the ship, and it seemed so incredulous before. He was so...naive then. Now, he barely gave such tales a passing thought and simply accepted them.

They were going to make a pit-stop, so to speak, and check in with the moon. Rodimus couldn't contain his excitement and began to recount their adventure again. Megatron listened in and observed the growing moon with a somber expression. When the topic briefly mentioned Red Alert and Fortress Maximus, that's when Rodimus glanced around the cockpit and leaned closer, whispering the aforementioned words into his audials, smiling in encouragement.

When the Lost Light docked onto the Cybertronian moon, they were greeted by a small group of members from the Circle of Light and Fortress Maximus himself. He saw several expressions flashing anger and confusion when they spotted him, but they remained quiet. Rodimus had been quick to explain the situation about him switching allegiances to the Autobots and becoming the Lost Light's co-captain. He was still sure that Prime had merely fabricated that rank.

Megatron was quick to pick up on the nuance between the wary stares from the Circle of light compared to the anger Fortress Maximus had. It was a subdued fury, but not hard to miss at all.

The newly appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord greeted Rodimus with a deep, "Hello." He turned away and silently led the small group of Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, and Megatron to what had once been Tyrest's base. They had salvaged it and converted it into a base of operations; Megatron was impressed with how efficiently it was being ran with short amount of time that had passed since Tyrest had been stopped.

They were greeted by Red Alert at the entrance hall and he joined them during their walk, slowly making their way to the security center.

"I actually need to speak with you about Tyrest, so this couldn't have been better timing," Red Alert said to Rodimus as he moved to hover just before his office's doorway.

Megatron noticed that Red Alert was glaring at him from the corner of his optics, but otherwise ignored the ex-Decepticon.

"I'll be in my office, Red Alert," Fort Max snapped and turned away, hands crumpled into shaking fists. "I'm sure you can fill them in."

The crowd had quickly dispersed after Maximus departed suddenly, trudging down the hall to a lone doorway on the left. Red Alert had watched the towering mech stomp up with a soft sigh but he made no comment. As the Crystal City mechs left them to their business, the security officer nodded for Ultra Magnus, Rodimus, and Megatron to follow.

Rodimus caught Megatron's arm and directed him to Fort Max's office with a point. He smirked and waved Megatron off, blocking the doorway from him.

Megatron sighed. He knew that the captain was up to _something_. He scowled at Rodimus for a few moments, but silently shook his head and followed after Fortress Maximus.

The hallway had several windows, displaying the immediate vicinity around the base. From what Megatron could make out through the glass slits, several of the Circle of Light were working and making modifications. In his opinion, things were being directed exceptionally.

After the few minutes of treading down the hallway passed, he reached Max's office door. It hadn't been closed, which struck the co-captain as off. Fortress Maximus seemed in a rush to gain some private time. He almost wondered if it was the Autobot way to confuse others with your actions.

He hovered just beyond the door before stepping in the doorway. Megatron glanced around the office—it wasn't overly decorated or adorned, but there was many stacks of datapads scattered on and around the foot of his desk. Fort Max was facing his window, back to Megatron and arms folded behind him.

"I hope I am not intruding," Megatron spoke up after a few moments, to give an indication of his presence since Maximus did not seem to notice him.

He could see how tense Fort Max became.

The large towering mech did not turn to face him when he snarled a soft, "Megatron." Fort Max's voice was deep and harsh.

"May I come in?" Megatron was undeterred by the inexplicable hostility and casually took a single step.

Fortress Maximus instantly turned on his heels and glared at Megatron. His optics traveled up and down his frame before he scoffed and rolled his optics. "You already have," he grumbled.

Megatron smirked. "I did not expect sarcasm from the newest Tyrest Accord Enforce."

"If you need something, please speak to Red Alert. I'm much too busy with my work," Maximus replied, gesturing to his desk and approaching its seat.

"Actually," Megatron began with a stride and walked towards the other mech's desk, peering at him. "I wanted to have a private conversation with you."

Silence hanged over them for several minutes. Megatron waited for Fortress Maximus to respond. Fort Max look deeply conflicted as he sank into his chair, folded his arms over the desk surface, and gazed at the floor pensively.

Eventually, Fort Max lifted his sullen optics back up to the co-captain and frowned. "About...what?"

This time, it was Megatron who hesitated when he saw his expression. "I am sure I don't have to speak its name."

"No!" Fort Max hissed and glared at Megatron. "Say it. So I know."

Megatron's lips pulled back into a thin line, but he nodded and sighed. "Very well. I'm referring to Garrus-9."

"What about it?" Maximus asked defensively.

"This will come off as too little and much too late, but I...I apologize," Megatron admitted. "Especially for what occurred there."

"Is that all?" Max growled in response.

"No," Megatron replied with a small smile. "I was going to offer my assistance with your tension as a gesture to make amends."

Fort Max leaned back in his chair and scowled. "Tension? Who's tense?"

"It is merely a suggestion," Megatron offered and held his servos up in a 'no offense' gesture.

His optics narrowed. "...Then what are you suggesting?"

Megatron chuckled. "You seem very neglected."

"I fuel as I need to."

"Ah, but I didn't necessarily mean your fueling schedule," Megatron murmured with a sly tone.

Fortress Maximus stared Megatron down, optics glancing over Megatron's frame. When Megatron moved to the corner of his desk, he peered up at the battle worn plating, optics traveling across every ridge and dent. They briefly settled on Megatron's Autobot and flashed a foreign wave of emotions.

"A-are you asking if I want to interface you?" For the first time since arrival, Megatron heard a new tone to Max's voice. Surprise with a dash of fluster.

This made Megatron shrug, but he shrugged smoothly. "I am quite open to suggestions."

Fort Max quickly turned away with a pivot from his chair. The large mech frowned. "Are you toying with me, Megatron?"

Megatron blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"You're insulting me," Fort Max hissed. "After what Overlord"—Fort Max's voice broke its pitch and he was shaking—"after what happened to me...I'm broken beyond help, Megatron. I can't _interface_."

Megatron crossed his arms and nodded in understanding. "My apologies then for asking. I wasn't aware of your aversion to it."

Fortress Maximus threw up his hands and slammed them down on his desk in exasperation. "No, you really don't understand. I _can't_. I was damaged," he whispered and glanced up to his door. Quickly, he gave a silent command for his door to slid closed.

Megatron heard a distinct _click_ of a lock.

"I can't," Fort Max repeated. "I never enjoy it and nothing works anyway," he fumbled and buried his face in one hand, shaking his helm back and forth.

"You believe your equipment is faulty?" Megatron asked.

"I know it is."

Megatron blinked and narrowed his optics. "I...do not quite understand. You were diagnosed with this?"

Fort Max huffed. "No. I've been told it's healed properly, but they don't understand."

The co-captain found his lips parting and he made a soft, yet understanding noise. "I see. Perhaps, I can be of assistance then."

"You?" Fort Max scoffed. "Help?"

Megatron smirked again. "I can be very convincing."

He heard a loud sigh.

"You think I'm lying, don't you?"

Megatron leaned forward and placed one hand against the Enforcer's shoulder plate. "No. If you are willing, I have an idea that can prove you aren't as damaged as you think."

Fortress Maximus sighed and slowly glanced back at Megatron. His lips opened and closed several times. He swallowed nervously as his hands pulled tightly into shaking fists. Max's optics darted back and forth distantly in consideration. Eventually he produced a single heaving sigh and turned his chair back towards Megatron. "Fine." He held up his servo after Megatron moved closer and quickly added, "But, as soon as I say stop. Stop. Immediately."

Megatron nodded, expectant of Fortress Maximus' cautiousness, and immediately kneeled down. He gently raised one servo and carefully nudged it against white thighs, coaxing them to spread apart. He could see that Max was nervous. Fingers dug into his armrests, his arms were shaking, and he was struggling to hide his panting.

"It's alright," Megatron murmured with a soft and comforting coo. He gave a few more delicate strokes to Fort Max's thighs and allowed them to spread apart when the larger mech felt more comfortable.

His attention was drawn to the covering of Fort Max's interface array. The metal was covered in gray nicks and scarred, but looked relatively normal otherwise. He ran the broadside of his thumb against the valve cover and smiled when it caused a shiver to run down mech seated before him.

"Do I have permission then?" he asked and glanced up to Fort Max.

Megatron was given a shaky nod.

Fortress Maximus glanced away as his valve cover parted.

Megatron simply stared at the valve. It shared the same shade of gray as Maximus' hips and waist, with many scars and deep brands carved along the lips and lining, but red and blue biolights flared brightly; as if they begged for attention. His hand hovered just beyond the valve, but he paused to glance up to Max again. Red optics flickered to life and shined brightly.

"Hmm," Megatron said aloud to himself as carefully brushed his fingers against the valve. "Nothing looks broken to me. Perhaps I need a closer look?"

Fort Max made a confused sound and watched with a gaping mouth as Megatron quickly activated his mass displacer. Megatron had braced himself against the edge of the chair, glancing down to the floor as it grew farther and farther away from his feet. He hoisted himself up after reaching a much smaller height.

"W-what are you--?" Fort Max asked with a surprised tone and he nearly closed his legs together in a reflex.

"Easy," Megatron chided and pushed at his thighs.

He walked closer and eyed the valve lips with a growing smile. It was far larger than Rodimus', but Megatron was wiser than to inform Rodimus of any of this. The Lost Light's captain would most likely take the information as a personal insult and attempt something much more reckless during their next escapade.

Megatron reached out Fort Max's swollen white outer node. At his current height, his helm was just above the thick thighs that could crush him with ease. But, he could see that they were quivering and restrained enough. He reached up to the node and rubbed it soothingly.

Fortress Maximus jerked back slightly and winced.

Megatron hadn't overlooked the way the valve lips clenched down in need. He smirked and leaned up again and pressed more gentle touches against the soft surface. "Ahh, yes. Very functional as well," he murmured and lifted his mouth towards it. He kissed and suckled against the node, drawing out a groan from Fort Max.

He was caught off guard when Fort Max shifted in his chair and nudged his lower half across the chair, bumping his valve against Megatron lightly. The large mech look dazed. He brought one servo up to his face and bit on a finger.

"H-how are you...?" he stammered and stared up at the ceiling.

"You aren't broken," Megatron explained and casually massaged the nub for a few moments. "Shall I continue?" he asked, staring up at Maximus.

The Enforcer swallowed again and nodded with a distant expression.

"Keep your comm. line open," Megatron explained before reducing his height a few inches more. He gave a light brush to the valve lips before sticking an arm in, to test the clamping. It was clenching in very quick intervals already. The valve was slowly growing slick, but he did not expect everyone to be able to get as inexplicably wet in a short amount of time like Rodimus could.

He said nothing as Fort Max shifted his optics back down towards him and spread his legs even further apart. Megatron carefully pushed in, arms first, and lifted himself up. However, he had underestimated just how much the valve was actively convulsing, and he only managed to slip his arms, head, and his upper shoulders just past the valve lips. It left him awkwardly standing on his very tiptoes.

::Feel free to assist, if you'd like,:: he suggested through their comm.

He felt shaking fingers at his back. They hesitantly nudged Megatron into valve, until his midsection was also sheathed in the tight, warm space.

::This isn't working,:: Fort Max hissed in frustration. ::You're just going to get crushed!::

Megatron did not respond to him and simply eyed the bright node ahead of him. He wiggled to reach for it and brushed the node with one hand. He felt an instant reaction when the valve immediately twitched and spasmed again.

::You will not crush me,:: Megatron retorted finally, pausing between each stroke to not overwork the valve just yet. It was building up with more glistening fluids as well. ::You are not broken,:: he repeated in affirmation.

He was only met with a loud groan.

::I think I believe I understand now,:: Megatron continued as he gave more caresses to the node. ::You've been too self-conscious.::

Fortress Maximus moaned. His breathy panting easily overpowered Megatron's hearing through their line, but the co-captain merely chuckled. He felt blunt, thick fingers nudged him forward again. With the new attempt, Megatron was fully in Fort Max's valve. The large cavernous-like mesh walls clenched erratically, and he couldn't help but to arch at how _powerful_ the grip was. It was not a painful vising, but it was strong enough to prevent Megatron from moving too far or too suddenly.

::Yes, you are definitely far from being broken, Fortress Maximus.::

He inched forward to the next node under the relentless clamping as the valve struggled to accommodate his presence; it took several minutes to accomplish, but he was patient. Fort Max was extremely neglected. When he was within arm's reach, he repeated the same action—stroking the node with soft and pleasant brushes. Fort Max continued to moan and whimper as his valve pulsed with life. The only difference was that transfluid was beginning to build up at a reasonable rate.

::You haven't taken a partner in a long time, I presume?:: Megatron asked as he finished giving attention to the node and moved onto the next one.

::N-no, not since then,:: Fort Max admitted. His voice was shaking even more, trembling viciously.

::Yes. I thought as much,:: Megatron replied softly as focused his attention on the next node. He was getting close to his main goal, so very close.

::R-Rodimus?:: Fort Max asked suddenly.

Megatron blinked.

::Yes. We're...we're still speaking.::

Megatron scowled.

::No, it's rather private. Just ask Red Alert for a tour. I'll let you know when my office is open.::

Megatron realized that Fort Max must have forgotten that their private line was still open when Rodimus contacted him via the comm. system. He acknowledged that Fort Max was skilled with keeping his voice calm at the very least.

::Ignore him,:: Megatron quickly spoke up in assurance. ::It's how he makes himself feel clever.:: To distract Fort Max, Megatron quickly assaulted the next node with eager strokes and kissed and licked at the circular area. It drew a much quicker spasm from Fort Max's valve and said mech moaned into the comm.

::I'm sure many would be in awe of taking you as a partner,:: he murmured appreciatively. ::You are quite strong, Maximus, and you make such lovely noises. I do not compliment lightly either,:: Megatron chuckled and massaged the node underhand.

He could imagine Fort Max arching and writhing, judging from how reactive the valve was.

Finally, after finishing with the current node, Megatron arrived at the ceiling node.

::Now, this might be a powerful climax,:: Megatron explained and waited for a response.

It seemed Fort Max couldn't muster the strength to form words and only whimpered.

::Very well,:: Megatron answered his noises with a smirk and repeated the same pattern on the sensitive spot.

First, it was treated to a multiple, doting rubs; the valve responded with eager spasms. The valve walls turned severally slick.

::Ahh! Nghhhh!:: Fort Max rambled on incoherently. Every stroke left him in more and more hysterics.

Megatron continued on with giving a slow lick to the node and then replaced it with more stroking. The temperate was rising. More fluids were billowing all around the valve, so quickly that it was beginning to grow cramped for Megatron. He had considered the valve clenching powerful before, but now that only felt like a fraction of the sensation compared to the present. The valve walls clenched so tightly, Megatron was left pinned with one arm at his side. He only grinned and continued stroking against the swollen node.

::M-Megatron!:: Fort Max cried out.

In an instant, fluids gushed out in a powerful flood. Megatron expected to be washed out with the overload, but the oddest thing had happened. The valve walls expanded slightly to allow the transfluid to flow past the blockage, but Megatron was still pinned at his sides.

A scream laced with pleasure shot through his end of their comm. as the sound of fluids dripped to the floor and Megatron was pleasantly surprised at the sheer intensity he heard. But that pride was short lived for Megatron. He had realized that the valve continued clenching down around him with the same tightness and hadn't budged at all.

::I-is something wrong?:: Fort Max asked with a quivering voice. From the sound of it, the overload had taken a toll on his energy.

::Your valve is punishing you,:: Megatron replied back with a scoff. He wiggled in emphasis.

::What?:: Fort Max snapped as the bashful tone he had dissipated.

::It certainly doesn't want to let me go,:: he explained, trying to wiggle back. The valve walls responded with another sudden clench.

::I'm not doing--Nghhh! Ahh!:: Fort Max cried as his valve continued to spasm.

::I am not blaming you. It is most likely a reflex,:: Megatron replied.

::Oh no. Oh no, no, no,:: Fort Max began in panic.

::Calm down. I am not in danger of being crushed,:: the co-captain explained.

::That's not it!:: Fort Max hissed quietly. ::Some of the Circle of Light warriors have returned from scouting and are ready to give me the results. They're outside the door.::

Megatron chuckled. ::Is that all? It's simple then: close your valve, ignore me, and hear them out.::

::W-what? But...I...::

::If they notice any difference in your behavior, explain that you are distracted because of your work.::

Maximus responded with another long clench of his valve.

::Don't keep your men waiting,:: Megatron replied with a smirk. Behind him, he heard a sudden _slick_ of the valve's cover closing.

Megatron sent a discreet message to Rodimus, requesting to give the crew a few hours of shore leave.

He could almost hear a mischievous tone in the reply of: ' _If you insist ;) Have fun in there._ '

Megatron scowled and quickly arched up under the warm pressure dwarfing his frame. For now, he simply listened to the report through Fortress Maximus' comm. and closed his optics.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is literally a sex toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. That's it. Megatron is a sex toy.

Megatron would never admit it aloud, but he enjoyed the crampedness of Rodimus' valve. It was dark and made him feel safe. Secured. And after much internal debating, Megatron had not pulled himself out of Rodimus' valve following the...escapades of their newest interface sessions. He was tired and welcomed the sensation of security by remaining hidden snug—going as far as to carefully increase his size by a few inches.

Rodimus was still silent on his end of their private frequency, so Megatron assumed the last climax had drained Rodimus' energy and he had passed out for the time being. So, Megatron decided to follow suit and made a content sigh. He made a last wiggle before closing his optics and resting.

Maybe minutes passed, maybe hours, when Rodimus' valve began to twitch again. Megatron groaned, cocked an optic open and simply pressed his face back into the mesh wall.

 

* * *

 

Rodimus was insatiable when it came to waking up from an overload. He often felt tired and sluggish, but it did not qualm his body's need for more and more of the charges. He grunted lazily and arched up instinctively. Something was in his valve, alright. The intrusion was somewhat of a distraction for Rodimus, but he was just so _tired_ and yet his body craved more.

He didn't bother to open his optics as he stubbornly sat up on his berth. He licked his lips and slowly spread his legs. The false spike he left in his valve felt odd, but his valve was already beginning to clench eagerly, begging for thrusts. Blindly, Rodimus grinded his barred valve down on the berth and mumbled softly. His puffed valve lips dragged back and forth across the berth's surface, leaving a beading trail of droplets behind.

"Mmm...nghh." His nonsensical moans were quiet and distant.

His first overload came quickly due to his valve already being so sensitive. He felt the false spike shift in his valve and the end slide out of his valve. Rodimus sighed, reached between his legs for the spike's base and wrapped one hand around it. It was _c_ o _ated_ in fluids, but that wasn't a problem. It would decrease the friction.

He arched up again, allowing himself to become lost in a half-baked fantasy: he was sitting on a spike, the owner's face blurry. The owner pushed him onto his back and began to pound into him with a quickening pace. Rodimus panted heavily as the spike sloppily thrusted in and out. Rodimus allowed himself to lean back on his berth, keeping his legs spread fully apart.

 

* * *

 

Megatron had been woken up to a sudden splash of an overload to his face and he cracked his optics open in confusion. Rodimus' valve had slightly increased its clamp, but Megatron ignored it prior—or rather, he had been to consumed with the lull of recharge to pay mind to it. It wasn't until he felt himself slowly sliding feet first towards the valve entrance that he gave a lazy wiggle hoping to stay in place.

His feet slowly breached out in the open air as Megatron made a soft growl of disappointment. He felt Rodimus grab his legs and he waited for Rodimus to pull him out; he expected the Lost Light's captain to tease him for not abandoning the valve yet. But, Rodimus...didn't pull him out.

Instead, Megatron his fingers tighten around his legs—up to the knees—and he was pushed forward. It seemed Rodimus had still not been sated.

He almost expected Rodimus to shove a toy after him, to spite him. And yet, only a few seconds later, he was pulled back by Rodimus. Then the process of Megatron being pushed forward before he could fully exit the valve was repeated.

Rodimus made a muffled moan.

His valve clenched down against Megatron.

Rodimus continued on pulling and pushing him, mimicking the movements of one using a—oh. Megatron made a loud whimper when realization dawned on him. The captain did not waver from moving his body back and forth, thrusting him repeated into the warm moisture, and Megatron knew he could easily stop this by sending Rodimus a message through their comm., but...he didn't. His spark fluttered in excitement and his frame arched eagerly.

It was somewhat jarring to be jostled in such a fast pace, but considering how much Rodimus was grunting and moaning to himself, he was very close a climax. Rodimus then quickly started pulling him out farther and farther before ultimately slamming him back into the valve. Through each vicious thrust, Megatron heard bits and pieces of Rodimus begging for harder and faster movements, to be pounded into.

Eventually, as he was forced back into Rodimus' valve again, a sloshing wave of an overload flooded down to meet him. It splattered all over him; coating his face and invading his mouth. But Rodimus didn't stop yet.

His fingers squeezed more tightly around Megatron's legs, right below his thighs.

It was incredible, Megatron reflected, that Rodimus was so _loud._ And that Rodimus was an endless stream of overloads. And his libido was an infinitely powered as the Lost Light's engines...

He began to shake at the sheer intensity of being _used_ in such a lewd manner. He should be angry at Rodimus for being reckless, Megatron knew that, but he was the opposite. He was speechless, quivering, and silently yearning for more. With each slap of fluids against him, he grew hotter and hotter.

He lost track of how many overloads Rodimus had since this began, but he was absolutely drenched.

Rodimus pulled him out one last time, giving him just enough room to see Rodimus' valve lips before him, dripping with arousal. And then he was slammed forward again. The valve instantly clenched down and another, though much louder, cry rang out. A final climax gushed out and coated Megatron's frame even more.

He panted roughly as his mind struggled to absorb the sensations of what had just transpired.

Rodimus flexed his hand around him several times, as if struggling to keep his hold on Megatron.

Finally, Megatron was pulled out. Being dangled upside down, he was greeted to the sight of Rodimus slouched back, optics shut, and he was panting just as voraciously as Megatron was. Megatron opened and snapped his mouth closed several times. But, no words came—dreading that he would admit that he enjoyed that way more than he should of.

Rodimus sat up after a few moments, muttering to himself and he moved his legs over the side of the berth, still holding Megatron in the strange position. With his optics still closed, Rodimus leaned to his right and reached down, feeling for something on the floor. Megatron wiped his face while Rodimus was distracted.

He heard a soft snap and suddenly he was lowered down. He blinked as he was dropped down onto an oddly firm, cushioned surface. Megatron glanced around in confusion until he realized that he had landed on a pile of false spikes and other toys. Casting his head up to glare at Rodimus, his optics widened at the sight of Rodimus' leg not-so-carefully kick the box full of the interface toys away.

It slid into the wall and bumped roughly against it.

The contents inside mixed together and Megatron instantly found himself pinned between several false spikes as the lid fell back down and closed him inside. He made a frustrated groan as he wiggled between the spikes, but it only increased the friction between them. Megatron arched up awkwardly, trying to find relief for how hot and bothered he felt. A thicker spike, with several bumps and ridges was nudged between his thighs.

He frowned and tried to grind down on it, being driven mad by how wanton his body felt, and how it yearned some more action.

It was going to be a long day, he felt. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Refer to the last chapter before reading this.

Megatron wasn’t aware of how much time had passed since being carelessly locked inside of Rodimus’ toy chest. Surely not longer than a day, perhaps a couple hours at most. He had lost track of time while he had tried to relieve his needs against the large and bumpy spike planted between his legs. But…the prison of interface toys gave him little wiggle room.

He panted viciously and tried to wiggle out from the thick spike pinning him down, but found it to be too heavy after a few seconds to pushing. He felt the invisible grip that the darkness and the cramped space around him held, leaving him too stunned to simply revert his size. Memories from earlier in the day, of Rodimus merely using him as a toy, stimulated him. He whimpered in frustration and desperately wrapped his arms and legs around the girth, trying to grind down against it.

Megatron paused after a few minutes of futile grinding when he realized that his frame was still coated in fluids. And he was adhesively stuck to the textured spike. Megatron vowed he was going to make Rodimus to learn how to properly clean his toys after use; the spoiled brat.

There was a muffled thump of heavy footsteps that made their way into Rodimus room. Megatron listened. Rodimus made a protesting whine. There was more talking; he couldn’t make out who the other voice belonged, though Megatron had a sneaking suspicion on who due to there being only one larger mech who would visit his room unprompted.

Suddenly, the box holding Rodimus’ toys jolted. Megatron tilted his head back and frowned when the blunt end of a spike jabbed at his face.

“–eah, Magnus. They’re clean, alright?” Rodimus spoke as he lifted the box’s lid. “But first. Come out of the suit,” he purred and placed the chest down between his thighs. Megatron got a first hand view of Rodimus leaning back on his berth and smirking to an unseen Magnus–as well as could be expected with false spikes piled over himself.

Overhead, Megatron heard loud hisses of steam and pieces of metal dropping to the ground. The loud clanging rang out in the air.

Rodimus rested his chin on one servo and watched intensely. “Yeah. Take it off nice and slow.” The Lost Light’s captain leaned forward eagerly and licked his lips. “Mmm. Ahh, frag. Minimus. You’re so hot when you strip.”

Minimus made a soft and embarrassed sound in response. Metal armor continued to drop to the floor, but Megatron couldn’t watch.

“I wonder how full I’m going to make you,” Rodimus mused aloud and grinned. He reached into the box, servo hovering dangerously close to Megatron and the spike he was stuck to. However, Rodimus pulled out a thinner spike to the right.

Finally, a last piece of the Magnus suit fell the floor and there was a shuffle of movement. Rodimus scooted back and nudged the box of false spikes as he moved. From the corner of his optics, Megatron spotted a flash of green and white armor; Minimus quickly took a seat in front of Rodimus, pushing his aft directly against the captain’s lap. Rodimus grabbed one of the shorter mech’s arms and held up the thin interface toy for Minimus to see.

“Something small to start off with,” Rodimus explained and lowered his hand just out of sight. But…it didn’t take much imagination what he was reaching for considering how Minimus jerked immediately and threw his helm back against Rodimus’ shoulder.

Megatron gazed up at the pair as his expression twisted into a scowl. It was amazing how they could overlook him, but his irritation quickly turned into arousal and yearning. The flashback of being so blatantly used and discarded made his spark flutter quickly. Minimus was shaking and panting and moaning in a high-pitch keen; he thrashed so wantonly. His green servos kneaded the air.

“Enjoying it, Minimus?” Rodimus whispered smoothly. “You’re clenching so eagerly and the spike’s not even that big. I guess that’s what a small and tight valve does, huh?”

Minimus shivered while Rodimus spoke in a sultry voice and reached into the chest again. Megatron could only watch as another close spike at the top of the pile was grabbed by Rodimus’ large servo and pulled up. Just as before, Rodimus held it up for Minimus to see before his hand disappeared again. Minimus cried out again and wiggled.

“R-Rodimus!” Minimus whimpered and squirmed immediately. “It’s…ahhhHH! AHH! It’s already–NGH–crowded!”

Rodimus only chuckled. “Let’s get one more in. Then you know what you’ll have to do?” he asked as he leaned closer and rested his chin on Minimus’ shoulder. “I want you to shut your valve after I get one more toy in. Then put on all the Magnus armor again and go do paper work. And you have to keep it on until I say so.”

Minimus’ chest hitched up and down as he listened to the captain speak. One hand shot to his face, trying to cover up the moan seeping out of his mouth.

“As punishment for waking me up,” Rodimus murmured with a slag-eating grin.

“You…you’ll just fall into recharge,” Minimus pleaded and gasped when Rodimus’ arm wiggled back and forth.

“Maybe I will,” Rodimus replied and quickly thrusted his arm.

Minimus arched up and a soft gasp oozed out from his lips.

There was a quick chuckle from the captain and he shifted his arm back up. His servo appeared in the chest once more. But, unlike the first two times, Rodimus actually grabbed the spike Megatron was stuck to and lifted them both out.

“Hmm. Wait,” Rodimus paused. “We’re gonna have a little more fun before I make you go back in the suit.”

Megatron and the spike were aligned with Minimus’ spike and Rodimus quickly pressed them together. The co-captain jerked as he was sandwiched between the two and they rubbed together. Megatron got a glimpse of Rodimus distracting Minimus with several kisses on the cheek. And then, Rodimus squeezed the false spike with Minimus’ and shifted his hand, rubbing them up and down in opposite motions. Megatron shivered as he felt the subtle, textured ridges run up and down his backside and tease his aft.

“Like that?” Rodimus asked.

He quickened his pace.

There was another sharp cry from Minimus as he stilled and quickly overloaded from his spike. Fluids flooded up and splattered over Rodimus’ hand, the false spike, and Megatron. But instead of being wiped off or moved away, Rodimus simply cackled and lowered the spike’s head to Minimus’ valve.

Megatron winced as he was quickly shoved head first along with the toy. He was greeted to a cramped welcome from the two other false spikes. But, instead of being pushed in one smooth slide, both he and the toy were caught at his elbows. The false spike was wiggled back and forth before slowly pulling out. Megatron’s head came to the entrance of the valve before he was shoved forward in a rough thrust, pushed back inside by the false spike.

The co-captain found himself pinned between two of the spikes, trapped with little moving room in the hot and wet valve.

 

* * *

 

“There,” Rodimus murmured, pleased with himself as he forced the final toy inside Minimus. His servos traced along the other mech’s thighs and slowly climbed up his frame, pausing at his abdomen to admire the bumpy bulge.

“Rodimus….I…I..S-so stretched,” Minimus sputtered.

Rodimus snickered as he placed his hands on the smaller mech’s waist and gingerly squeezed. “You’re right. It’ll be even tighter when you put that suit on, huh? You said that the Magnus suit was a very in-depth sensory system, right?”

Minimus nodded frantically. “You know I’ve told you that several times…”

“Mmm. Then you’d feel like you're double-stuffed,” Rodimus mused. He grinned and nudged Minimus forward and away from his lap. “Well, go get the suit on. You’re being timed.”

“T-timed?” Minimus struggled and panted again.

“Yep! Ya see, one of those little beauties in there has a special function,” Rodimus explained and reached back into his toy container. He laughed to himself as he pulled out a slim, blocky looking buzzer adorned with a single, large red button. He waved it in a show-offy motion and winked before pressing it. “For example!”

Minimus quickly squealed and curled up on instinct as a loud and insistent buzzing echoed through the mech’s plating. “R-R-RoooooddiMUSSS!”

Said captain eyed Minimus, watching how his knees buckled, how he grabbed at the berth desperately. He waited a few seconds, and then a few more seconds for good measure, before he released the button. He then reached over and gave a quick peck to Minimus’ cheek. “See? Timed!”

It didn’t take long before Minimus scrambled up on the berth, hastily closed his valve cover and tried walk over the pieces of the Magnus suit as quickly as possible, though he limped more than walked. Rodimus smirked as he observed and casually pulled his box full of interface toys closer.

He skimmed through the toys and frowned, trying to spot the toy he had been using earlier. His optics narrowed and he dug through them. It had to be somewhere in there. Rodimus sighed impatiently and pushed the button again when he saw Minimus still struggling to assemble only one of the Magnus suit’s feet. Metal dropped to the floor as Minimus howled in pleasure.

Rodimus shrugged in defeat and gave up on searching for the strangely alluring false spike. He leaned back on his berth and reclined, arms folded behind his helm and his legs crossed.

“Keep trying, Minimus,” he purred with a smug tone. “Practice makes perfect.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's theme: Spike sheaths ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This....was wrote forever ago last year. I just forgot to post it. ;D

After the many, many waves of overload from Rodimus, Megatron found himself sliding out of the captain’s valve. He panted harshly–never understanding how Rodimus overload with such…vigor and energy. Even with months upon the Lost Light, that answer still alluded him. Megatron laid, uncaring for a short time, in the warm, pile of transfluid that had flooded him out.

He saw Rodimus lazily reaching for him out of the corner of his optic and he grunted. Needing more so soon? Megatron simply sighed at how insatiable Rodimus was and rolled his optics as yellow fingers scooped him up.

But, to his surprise, he was not immediately brought back to the gaping valve entrance and shoved back in–as he came to expect of Rodimus. Instead, Rodimus allowed him to rest on his palm and sat up against his wall, stretching his faux wings to lean on it. The captain gazed down at him with a growing smirk; his optics brightened deviously.

Megatron scowled.

“Yes?” he pressed, folding his arms together as he stared up at Rodimus.

“Just…thinking,” Rodimus drawled out. “Actually, wanted to try something. Might be worth it,” he added with a purr, idly licking his lips in excitement.

“Hm. I suppose I’m not surprised you’ve grown tired of this then,” Megatron stated with a deadpan and frowned.

“Tired? Pfft! As if. There are _plenty_ more things I want to do when you’re in my valve next time. Maybe even tie you to a spike and ride you both at the same time.”

“Charming.”

“More like the hottest slagging ever.”

Megatron only snorted in response.

“Anyway,” Rodimus continued on. “Don’t grow full size, but get bigger. I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Megatron rubbed his the bridge between his optics and huffed. It was always so very like Rodimus to act coy and be as vague as possible until he attempted something. But…Megatron relented and slowly activated his mass displacer. As the strange sensation overcame his frame’s sensors, the release of energy through hissing bursts of steam, he felt Rodimus place him down on his waist.

Megatron held his helm and closed his optics. It was much easier to shrink down than it was to grow and took more concentration.

“Alright, alright! That looks about right,” Rodimus called out and placed a large hand against him.

Megatron blinked and glanced around. He was around half the the height of a typical minibot like Tailgate. He stared at Rodimus with a confused expression, but in mere moments, the captain grabbed Megatron by his waist and he scooted forward on the berth. After adjusting his position, Rodimus lowered Megatron down until something warm nudged his backside.

He arched upon realization.

How Rodimus managed to sneak open his spike casing, Megatron wasn’t sure, but considering that this was _Rodimus_ it didn’t shock him quite so much.

“Alright,” Rodimus murmured and stroked a finger coaxingly between his thighs.

The co-captain squirmed slightly and instantly parted his interface array, exposing his valve. But there was no teasing. Rodimus felt around, feeling how much it could stretch out and hold.

“Yeah. Let’s see,” he muttered and lifted Megatron up, still holding the co-captain by his waist. He angled Megatron down and slowly impaled him on his spike.

Luckily for Megatron, he was still drenched in fluids. It made the transition onto Rodimus’ spike much less frictiony.

“Now. Start shrinking again,” Rodimus ordered.

Megatron closed his optics and made a soft, heated gasp. And then he obliged with a whimper. It was an indescribable feeling to shrink while still being seated on a spike. He went from feeling adequately filled to _stuffed_ in a matter of seconds; the plating around his abdomen was severely bulged out when he stopped.

Rodimus hissed in pleasure.

A hand wrapped around him. And then, Megatron was twisted around on Rodimus’s spike so his back was facing Rodimus instead. He cried out in surprise and gasped.

Megatron’s arms were guided behind him, where Rodimus quickly tied them together. It was slightly uncomfortable, but the incredibly full sensation from the captain’s spike left him distracted. Afterwards, when Rodimus was satisfied with the small restraints, his fingers were around Megatron’s waist and they rubbed against his bulge, as if admiring the handiwork.

And that’s when Rodimus tightened his grip on Megatron and began to carefully pull him up on the spike ever so slightly. Just as quickly, Megatron was pushed back down.

“Time to catch up on that novel.” Megatron overheard Rodimus say.

And for the next few hours, Rodimus ultimately ignored Megatron, aside for many few minute spans where he would maneuver the co-captain’s body up and down on his spike, which always ended with a few lazy thrusts up into his hands. And then he would twist Megatron until he was fully sheathed back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike sheath pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am filth and I love it.

An hour had passed since Megatron was left to straddle helplessly on Rodimus’ spike. The wire binding his wrists had started to dig under the plating and aggravated his joints, but even that annoyance was the last thing on his mind. It had been an hour since Rodimus bothered to move him, even if to just use his valve for a few, cheap thrusts.

He struggled to glance over his shoulder and frowned. Every small movement jostled him on the spike. His valve clenched tightly, like an iron fist. When he gathered enough energy to try to look at Rodimus, it made the bulge from Rodimus’ spike distend even more.

From the corner out of his optic, he could see Rodimus reclining back on the berth—arms drooped lazily with his datapad laying beside him. But…his optics were closed. Megatron even heard the faint noise of groans and whimpers from him.  Rodimus had…fallen into recharge. The smug little—

Megatron groaned and tried to pull up from his ‘throne’. He could not shift back to his normal size due to his restraints. His intakes became rushed and shallow with each new attempt to pull up. And each time ended with him sinking roughly on Rodimus again. Megatron gasped, rolling his head back as he struggled with his wire restraints. His legs shook violently and his frame heated up.

Rodimus produced a much louder and sudden moan and he mumbled something about a “Nice fit”. Hot fluids shot up into Megatron’s valve, causing him to arch in surprise. And just as suddenly, he found himself flipping over as Rodimus turned. The Lost Light’s captain rolled onto his front, pressing Megatron face down against the berth’s surface.

The sensation of being smothered between frame and berth twinged Megatron’s spark with arousal. His valve leaked eagerly. And he couldn’t suppress the many needy gasps and shivers of anticipation.

Rodimus had slouched over him and continued to make more of the rasping mumbles.

And then…he moved. It was a rougher thrust than what Rodimus ever did. It was a more primal and vicious sensation and—another sudden thrust. Rodimus snarled softly and quickly pressed him down even harder. Megatron almost wanted to laugh at the unexpected aggression. Who knew that the captain had such needs to pin a mech down and frag them with brute force?  

There was a pause, only for a moment, before Rodimus dug his fingers into Megatron’s side. He panted roughly overhead; Megatron swore he heard a soft growling.  Then—then—Rodimus pounded into him. Megatron’s voice was caught somewhere between his throat and the berth. He moaned, his breath so hot against the metal that small drops of condensation formed on the surface below him.

Megatron found himself grateful that Rodimus’ spike left him so stretched and could endure thrust after thrust. It was awkward, having his arms tied behind his back and legs forced apart as Rodimus pounded into him, but he was instantly distracted by Rodimus’ spike constantly pushing in and pulling out.

Rodimus made a loud grunt again and more transfluid flooded up into Megatron, only to instantly seep out from his crowded valve and pool underneath him and Rodimus.

The captain’s frantic growls finally settled down and was replaced by a calm and content sighing.

Megatron finally had a chance to catch his breath, but he was still trapped under Rodimus; pinned under the flame adorned frame. He wasn’t sure how long it had transpired. Minutes? An hour? He honestly had no idea, but his frame was still so wound up with energy and he instantly missed the sensation of Rodimus forcing his spike in his tight, sore valve.

And then, Megatron was sure that he heard Rodimus’ door open.

“Rodimus?”

Megatron froze.

That was Ultra Magnus’ voice.

Loud, imposing footsteps approached the berth.

“Rodimus?” Magnus’ voice beckoned again. “You–Eugh. You fell asleep in your  mess again?”

Megatron closed his optics and took the opportunity to rest. Of all the mechs on the Lost Light, Ultra Magnus was the most strict with of appearances and cleanliness, and he expected that the Ex-Enforcer would wake Rodimus at any moment to clean him.

Ultra Magnus had grabbed his shoulder and gently pulled him up to his knees. But the action seemed to have disturbed Rodimus—who made a soft whine.

“Maggggnus. Let me sleep,” Rodimus groaned sleepily and laid back down on the berth, grinding Megatron down against it again.

“Rodimus, you are a mess!”

Rodimus ignored Ultra Magnus. “Actually, Magnus,” he purred and wiggled, pushing his spike deep into Megatron again. “I just had the best dream…I want you to slag me as hard as you can. Right now.”

Megatron gaped. Rodimus really was insatiable.

“Rodimus…You are a mess.”

“Come on, Magnus,” he begged, voice cracking. “You know how my dreams are. I need it.”

Rodimus pushed down even harder on the berth, making Megatron completely immobilized. A sudden clang of metal followed by a yelp from Rodimus quickly got the co-captain’s attention.

“Ahhh. Harder, Magnusss! Spank me harder,” he pleaded.

Rodimus howled in excitement as a much louder whack rang through the air.

It was so rough that the impact shot through Rodimus’ frame and jostled his own.

Megatron heard the unmistakable schlick of a panel opening and jerked as Rodimus was shoved forward. Something pressed them down and Rodimus trembled. It began with Rodimus being pushed forward and he was instantly slammed into. It repeated over and over and over

“Magnus! Ahhh…You’re s-so….ngh…NGH! Big,” Rodimus struggled to speak. Each word was interrupted by a sudden thrust.

It was almost…indescribable how Rodimus’ spike would push tightly in his valve following each thrust from Magnus.

The rough interfacing continued on for several, agonizing minutes. Rodimus continued to rock back and forth to meet each sudden movement from Magnus, yelling obscenities with each gasping breath of how Ultra Magnus felt amazing and was so big. Emphasis on big.

Finally, Rodimus froze. Megatron could feel how violently he was shaking as an overload erupted from his frame. Fluids shot up into Megatron’s valve and leaked out to join the other transfluid still staining the metal berth. Just as quickly, Rodimus collapsed on the berth, panting heavily with exhaustion.

“Wait…” Megatron overheard Rodimus say, between pants. “You didn’t overload yet, Magnus.”

“I’m aware,” Ultra Magnus replied with a deep tone.

Before Megatron could register what had happened, he found himself (and Rodimus) flipped over. Just inches away was a front and center view of Ultra Magnus’ endowment, while he leaning over the Lost Light’s captain, holding Rodimus by the chin as they locked optics with one another. In his other hand, he was rubbing his girthy spike, too close for Megatron’s comfort.

“I want to see your face while I’m marking you,” Magnus said with a devious tone.

Suddenly, a wave of transfluid flooded out of the spike, spraying Megatron in a heavy flow. He shuddered awkwardly and closed his optics.

Seconds later something brushed against him—a hand maybe? He wasn’t entirely sure or care by this point, but Ultra Magnus quickly sat up.

“Rodimus…What is th–oh my…Oh my god,” Ultra Magnus cried out, aghast.

Megatron felt it was safe to finally open his optics when he felt something wipe his face. It was shoddy work, but he could see for the most part.

“Megatron?!” Magnus cried, his voice hitching up in a panic.

Megatron took the deepest, longest sigh out of all the past sighs he could remember. “Am…I interrupting?” he asked, his expression twisting into a faux smile.

“What…?” Rodimus finally spoke up, snapping out of his daze. And he quickly gasped. “Ah. Um. Megatron. This is awkward.”

“You. Fell. Asleep. Rodimus.” Megatron’s voice cracked as he hissed through clenched denta.

“Heh. I guess I did,” Rodimus replied. Megatron could almost see the slag-eating grin plastered on his face.

Megatron quickly turned his attention to Ultra Magnus. “Get me off of this idiot’s spike.”

Ultra Magnus, still speechless and wide-optic at the turn of events, nervously reached down and cautiously wrapped his huge hands around Megatron. He frowned and pulled Megatron up, grimacing as some trapped fluids flushed out of his valve as he was lifted. Megatron hissed and squirmed. It felt so…odd to be empty so suddenly; he almost missed being impaled on the spike. Almost.

When Ultra Magnus attempted to untie his arm restraints, Megatron kicked his legs out stubbornly.

“No!” he ordered with a scowl. “Wash, first. Everything else, second.”

“Hey! Megs,” Rodimus called after him with a snicker. “Why don’t we try it next time with you sitting on Magnus’ spike, humm?”

“Ignore him,” Megatron hissed.

Ultra Magnus sighed as he carried Megatron to the captain’s private washrack…which was co-joined with the co-captain’s room.

Megatron really needed a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> No need to voice your disgust with this because I know how awful I already am :D


End file.
